gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Screennameless
Welcome to my talk page! Old but important or useful posts are archived here. Media:Example.ogg It's a pleasure to be on-board I found Reconnoiter a month or two back, and only recently decided to check up on it. I decided to join this RP straight afterwards. Just to warn you, I may be a bit slow getting used to wikia in general, I've browsed ages, but never been an editor. P.S: you have the whole thing with 'guys being totally gay for each other, yet straight' nailed completely. If I ever imagine Gabe and Aiden, it's almost exactly the same as me and some of my closest friends! Also, I just noticed it didn't mention on my last message, This is user:SuicidalSkydive. Is there a specific way to make it show that it was you who made the comment? Just so you know, I have put up some basics on my main character for the RP. Please look up Rick Furzeland, and tell me if you think anything needs changing! --SuicidalSkydiver 01:02, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up there, I will update Rick's history a little when I'm back from band practice in 15. P.S: Don't be too surprised that you have fans! It's great to read, and the story and characters are top-notch. Is there a time-frame on when the next chapter will be here? --SuicidalSkydiver 09:17, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Categorys There is a much easier and simpler way of doing it; instead of you plowing through peoples work and adding Category:. It's pointless as this is a Fan Fiction site and so most -if not all- is Fan Fiction; it's just a thought that came to me. SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 10:51, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Roleplay time frame? Just as a question, what time (in comparison to the games) does the RP take place? --SuicidalSkydiver 17:14, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks a bunch. Shame really: I had an idea based around the Derrick rush in GoW2. But this works too. Updated RIck Furzeland Just a heads up, I've elaborated on the background of Rick. If you see anything that doesn't fit, or conflicts with the story, please let me know! Roleplay I keep forgetting to ask, but no longer! When will the RP properly begin, and how will it be performed? --SuicidalSkydiver 17:53, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Alright then, I'll just keep an eye on the Wikia. Also, that link you gave me helps clear it up. Do you want me to at least get some basic info on all three of my characters before then, to help pad out the story? --(talk) 18:38, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Template? Sorry to be an incompetent arse, but how do you use the template? --(talk) 19:18, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry to have to post AGAIN, but can you explain how to use the template, as everything I try fails --SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 19:47, 29 March 2009 (UTC) GAAAAAAAH TEMPLATES It just wont work for me >:( it is getting quite annoying Rick Furzeland Look on Rick's page, and could you tell me why it won't work? Testing the template here I'm testing it here because it keeps on messing up on Rick's page Thanks so much, you are golden And I just disabled Rich-Text, which hopefully means that this will be much easier in future Sorry for all the hassle --SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 20:38, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Thank you Thanks alot for the help, you are a complete legend Sorry for all the hassle --SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 20:40, 29 March 2009 (UTC) 'Psycho' Carrick I have decided on my final Marauderer (and probably final character) for the RP I have also put up the basics of his background and appearance on his page, linked below 'Psycho' Carrick Tell me what you think! --SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 21:40, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Carrick If he does, I will probably reveal it in story. I don't know many characters willing to find out who he actually is. I originally imagined him being stuck in Jail for war crimes, and escaping in the original locust raid. This doesn't work because the prison hasn't been attacked yet. I actually based him on the average 11 year old child who plays GoW, and thinks they are 'Teh mst 7335 playre' this world has ever seen. Look through his personality, and remind yourself of how many assholes like that you have played with! That reference just flew right over my head, like a Kryll. Just less deadly. My general idea for how Carrick would act has some similiarities there. I certainly know it's going to be fun as HELL to think of actions and dialogue for him hey man Dear Screennameless, Good to speak to you at last. Seems like you're the head honcho calling the shots over here. :P Since I'm the new one that ODST Joshie brought in, thought that if we're going to be working together, it'd be awesome if we could talk and get to know each other. I've read parts of Reconnoiter and was very impressed; let's keep in touch! Do you have a gmail address or an AIM address? Regards, RelentlessRecusant, Administrator of GOW Wikia Talk • • http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/gowfanon/images/8/8c/Harvard_Shield_(32x32).gif 04:55, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Burch and Palmer Just so you are aware, I have finished the pages for all four of my characters that I will use in the RP If you want to look at the two final characters, they are James Palmer and Tom 'Torch' Burch --SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 17:29, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Torch let me guess: Pyromaniac? At first I was planning on a connection to fire for him, but then I realised that it would take away from Aidens personality. And thanks for the mention of the Marauders real name I obviously read the text too quick, and assumed. And we all know that Assume makes an Ass out of U and Me --SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 20:37, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Agree'd I already have the blood-thirsty action starved one! Also, out of curioity, do you use MSN? only it would make talking much easier. Its fine if you do and don't want to, with paedophiles abound over the internet. Or is there a way to communicate apart from talk pages on here? Also I have fixed up the Marauderer typos --SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 20:52, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Aite, hopefully speak soon G'night! --SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 20:55, 31 March 2009 (UTC) good to hear from you, man Gah! Do you have an email address? We should probably create an internal thread for the GOW FF Wikia admins, as we did for Halopedia and HFFW. Regards, RelentlessRecusant, Administrator of GOW Wikia Talk • • http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/gowfanon/images/8/8c/Harvard_Shield_(32x32).gif 03:50, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Mah My Char Joshua McCallan <---- Ex-Gear turned Maruader. Incorperate him into Reconaietewhatever if you want ;) SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 17:49, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Skype Just so you know, I added you on Skype I wanted to ask you something about a bit of Fanfiction I was writing about my three own characters, and just need to ask a few questions (if that's okay) --SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 19:20, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Slight problem with the poll... There's no option for us who ARE doing the RPs :( Also, did you get my Skype invitation? last but not least, have you read through the story I am doing based on my characters (The Three Marauders)? If not, could you look through and tell me what you think? --SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 18:48, 9 April 2009 (UTC) 100 articles Hi. I noticed you haven't been as active latly, so I just thought I'd let you know that there are now 100 articles, so you apply for wikia spotlight! --EightyOne (talk) 15:27, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Created this for the main page, if you want to use it. --EightyOne (talk) 15:39, 22 April 2009 (UTC) The Seran Calendar Hey hey, could I request for you to put out a little message for all fanfiction writes on the wiki to put their respective work into the Seran Calendar? I've already put in the Canon games, Reconnoiter and The Blackout; I just reckon that it would certainly help others to correctly place when their stories take place, and their characters lived and died. Then again, you don't HAVE to, although it's a little project of my own for the wiki Thanks either way, SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 16:33, 27 April 2009 (UTC) New Admin Hey hey, I'm just checking if you're fine with me as a Mod as well, simply as it was Joshie completely out of the blue? SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 21:38, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Definately so :P Funnily enough, he thought I was a girl. I, as a man, am obviously doing something very wrong. Anyways, is there a guesstimate at when the next chapter of Reconnoiter will be released? I'm itchin' to read! SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 21:47, 28 April 2009 (UTC) NCF Article? I'm not sure if this article is completely NCF, but it struck me as being extremely overpowered and certainly seems to be the kind of character that is a bit too unrealistic (a male Mary-Sue?). I'll put the link below, just tell me what you think. William Howell SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 20:08, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Damn, now that IS a Sue. Don't annoy her and her Kryll cape though. And yea I read up on the NCF policy here. I just wasn't the surest if it was truly NCF, as it doesn't openly contradict too much of the fiction, although Tai leaving his 'Brother' would be a little unlikely... same goes for a soldier being so openly complimented by Hoffman whilst still only a private, and not being mentioned at all... Maybe the author has plans for him to join Delta 1 later on in fiction? He would certainly outshine all of them... On that note, I must go to bed. Night, and probably will pop on later. SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 22:07, 29 April 2009 (UTC)